nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Conte
*Vince Conte *Dee Conte |friend=*Jake Riles *Andy Lau *Felix Ferne *Mia (Original Universe) *Sally Harper ''Nowhere Boys'' novelisation *Mia (Alternate Universe) *Phoebe Hartley (Alternate Universe) *Roland Murphy (Alternate Universe) *Roland Murphy (Original Universe) *The 5th Boy |enemy=*Alice Hartley (Original Universe) *Restoring Demon *Sammy Conte *Alice Hartley (Alternate Universe) |counterpart=*Sammy Conte *Sam Conte (Demon Bates Universe) |magic=Formerly |element=Air |first=Episode 1 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=Rahart Adams |voice actor= }} :For other uses, see Sam Conte (disambiguation). Sam Conte is one of the main characters on Nowhere Boys. He has the elemental power of air. He is portrayed by Rahart Adams. Personality Described as the "party guy", Sam is the funny, cool, confident, all-rounder one of the group who seems to get on with everyone. However, he appears to be very dimwitted, with Felix describing him as an "airhead". Before entering the Alternate Universe, he was the boyfriend of Mia, but after the spell gone wrong, not only has she forgotten about him, but he has been replaced by an alternate Sam, named Sammy. He has a huge love for food, to the point where he is able to use his obsession to overcome hypnotism. Out of the gang, Sam is the most open and friendly, with Felix describing him as a "social butterfly". He is the "golden boy" at Bremin High School, and is regarded as being the top couple with Mia. He is good friends with Jake even prior to the series. Sam is scarcely seen without his favorite cap, which he wears even when he's inside someone else's body. Powers and abilities Sam had the ability to generate powerful gusts of winds capable of blowing back people. Later on, he is shown creating a tornado that can suck people up. Prior to the series, he displayed either second sight or precognition, and was able to stop a person from crashing into the door while his back was turned. Biography Season 1 Prior to the events of the series, Sam had quite a happy life. He had a mum who cooked his favourite dinners, and two funny brothers who teased, but loved him. He was also popular and had Mia as his girlfriend. He was also good friends with Jake Riles. Sam Conte debuted as one of the main characters in Episode 1, along with Andy, Felix, and Jake. He is seen getting out of his families' car, talking with his brothers and his mum. He soon goes up towards Mia, and starts kissing her, in which the nearby Felix and Ellen start pretending to gag. Mia and Sam celebrate their first anniversary on the bus, and is presented with a bracelet. Mia, although, looks unhappy when Sam forgets this and eats his apple while talking. When they get to the location, Sam notices Phoebe, the "witch lady", looking at them from a distance. Sam helps Jake with his 'race', but is forced back for Andy. Later on, he, along with the rest of the group, try to get out of the forest after falling down a cliff. Sam is shown to be extremely hungry during this, eating Andy's pawpaw cream and Roland's food in front of everyone. After getting back to Bremin, he meets his family at his house, who, unlike the rest of the boys, doesn't forget him. However, Pete and Vince never turn around to look at him, and his parents aren't present. He is extremely unhelpful in Episode 5, when he spends the busking money from skating on chocolate instead of food for the rest of the boys. He finds he has been replaced by someone like him called Sammy Conte. When Felix was revealed to be the one who sent them to the alternate universe, Sam becomes very resentful to Felix and contemplates letting the demon take him so they would be sent back. When he and the boys returned home, Sam was home, with his family and Mia to celebrate his return. He then took a huge sneeze and the washing line of clothes began to blow after he sneezed and he discover the wind element. Season 2 Upon returning, Sam resumes his popular life and reunites with his girlfriend. She eventually is happy to have him back, and overlooks his secrecy. When Andy's disappearance is under investigation, she grows impatient that Sam continues to keep the truth from her. Mia eventually breaks up with him, and meets Sam again when he switches bodies with Roland, although she doesn't know it. He then came face-to-face with Roland, who was in his own body. Felix reverse the spell and Sam return into his and is friends with him after the body-changing experience. After Andy returned, Sam sent a photo of him and his friends to Roland. Trivia *He is the only Nowhere Boy to get "replaced" by someone who isn't present in the Original Universe. *Sam's lack of intelligence is frequently mentioned in the show, especially by Felix to the point where it's a running gag. *Out of the 4 boys he is the one who is most well known and is the most popular in the normal universe. He soon realises that Andy takes his spot in the alternate universe. *He doesnt like Andy or Felix at first but later on he realises they are not too bad and trusts them more, especially felix who he calls "freak" in a joking way. *He's most desperate to return home and thinks the rest of the boys want to stay in the alternate world and eventually confronts them, explaining how he feels. Gallery ZSam.jpg|Sam Conte. Killer_Storm.png|''"Killer Storm."'' - Sam Tell me the truth.png|Mia demands the truth from Sam. We found Andy.png|The Nowhere Boys finally locate Andy. Sam blows Gary down.png|Sam generates a wind gust to blow Gary back. Sam as Roland.png|Sam in Roland's body. The whole gang is back.png|The Nowhere Boys finally back together. Group Hug.png|All of the friends, including Sam, hug it out. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|The Nowhere Boys at their second welcoming back party, to commemorate Andy's return. Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|Sam takes a selfie. nowhere-boys-recap-2-new_kindlephoto-3626082.jpg|Sam's power. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Conte Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys